Vαlєяσsα γ Tσиτα Hγūgα
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Hay personas estúpidas, hay personas valientes ó una mezcla de ambas. Y está Hinata Hyūga.../—Te ha golpeado demasiado duro aquel sujeto. Un minuto de silencio por tu neurona muerta. [–EÞίlσgσ—: Nυєşτяα Hιşτσяια] [SαsυHιиα] [Vιñєτα].
1. Vαlєяσsα γ Tσиτα Hγūgα

░**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto—**. All Rights Reserved. **░»Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα **░»Esτrucτurα**: Vιñєτα **░»Words**: 700 pαlαbrαs **░»Raτed**: T

* * *

Vα**lєя**σsα **γ** Tσи**τα** H**γū**g**α**

۰•۰

**H**ay personas estúpidas, hay personas valientes ó una mezcla de ambas. Y está Hinata Hyūga.

No se puede decir que sea realmente tan idiota, lo cierto es que una cualidad en Hinata Hyūga es su nivel de reflexión, por lo que Sasuke le ha tapado a insultos los últimos diez minutos hasta quedarse con la voz menguada y rasposa debido a aquel arrebato tan impulsivo.

Eso de defender a los débiles, proteger al desamparado y arrojarse al peligro por los inocentes, es intrínseco para un shinobi honorable, y lejos de las mil y un especulaciónes burdas en base a todas sus erradas decisiones pasadas; él no ha perdido los valores. No es como si alguien a estas alturas pudiera venir a echárselo en cara, aunque Sasuke Uchiha no entra en ninguna de las categorías.

A Hinata le duele más eso de poner la otra mejilla, cuando no ha sido por voluntad sino más bien por accidente.

Y Sasuke ha proclamado que la princesa Hyūga lloriquea como gatito desvalido. Al menos la estampa ha servido para que deje de ofenderla.

Hn. Cómo si el tuviera la culpa, se habrá visto.

Hinata está sensible, adolorida y sangrante, así que es lógico que espere escuchar agradecimientos o al menos ─y tiene la esperanza chiquitita que así sea─ la promesa de obscenidades susurradas al oído bajo las mantas, del tipo: te follaré salvajemente Hyūga, y no de la clase: lo subnormal de Naruto se te pega.

Pero que se le va hacer. Tiene la cara hinchada y la nariz quebrada en dos puntos, la lengua entumecida y nada de ganas de abrir la boca más que para escupir saliva sanguinolenta. Cuando su padre casi le desfiguró la cara en un entrenamiento al estamparla de un golpe contra el duro tatami del dōjō, le dolió menos que ahora con dos puñetazos traicioneros.

Dos grandes e inmensos puños de un tipo enorme y fornido con una exorbitante cantidad de chakra.

—¡El Kaiten Hinata! ¿Para qué demonios llevas entrenando ese jutsu tanto tiempo sí no?, ¿Recuerdas como usarlo todavía o voy a tener que soportar más de tus múltiples sesiones de entrenamiento con el odioso de tú primo? ¡Ya sabía que íbamos a llegar a este punto! —Sasuke se agita de un lado a otro encorvándose un poco hacia la cara de Hinata.

—E-estábamos en desventaja S-Sasuke-kun —Hinata articula con dificultad después de un rato.

—Hay algo llamado Kekkei Genkai, pero para que te digo...—Sasuke se sienta a su lado y sacude la cabeza como si le costara perdonar esa imprudencia.

—¡E-estaba preocupada! Cuando... cuando vi que el hombre se te iba encima yo, yo sólo, sólo pensé: A mi Sasuke-kun no. N-no lo permitiria. Em... no me detuve a pensar, sólo, mi, mi cuerpo se movió con el impulso de... protegerte.

El Uchiha gruñe pero la mirada se le dulcifica. Se relaja y se revuelve el oscuro cabello antes de hablar.

—No me habría alcanzado, ni siquiera le hubiera dado tiempo de ponerme las manos encima. Mis reflejos son estupendos y mi sharingan invencible.

—Sí... bueno, ehm, mi... mi intención era noquearle no dejar que, que me rajaran la nariz. De cicatrices ya tengo la cuota ll-llena.

El Hospital de Konoha ha tenido un día tranquilo y los dos ninjas en la sala de espera son los únicos que sobresalen del blanco inmaculado del ambiente. Les atienden pronto y a Hinata le dan permiso de irse a casa con las manos llenas de analgésico y un parche en el tabique.

—Quédate quieta unos días, ya sé que deseas mostrar tú valia como kunoichi y quieres rememorar tus aventuras y logros como una; ¡pero a los 85 años!, es mejor calmarse un poco. —Le advierte Sakura Haruno palmeando amigablemente su hombro.

—Mi valerosa y tonta Hyūga, ¿Que voy hacer contigo? —Sasuke le toma y le besa suavemente la mano. Se dispone a desaparecerlos rumbo a casa.

—B-bueno um, en nuestra profesión, hay que vivir cada momento al máximo, c-cada sensación a flor de piel. Su... supongo que, que algo se te ocurrirá Sasuke-kun.

* * *

۰•۰

░**N**/**A**: Asdfghjklñ *-* ciao miei amori! ='3 me han echado de menos(?) ^.~, yo shi! 3

Tenía pensado retirarme por un buen tiempo para no sufrir un colapso, peroperopero, vosotras sabéis; convicción de fan, ni hablar u_u, además las extrañaba n_n

Mjmj, ese Sasuke es un cabrón insensible, pero dulce a su manera no(?), vamos, que es de esa forma violenta e insufrible la manera de expresar sus afectos Cx, y el concepto de retribución de Hinata fue un poco pervertido ñ_ñ, pero en fin =D

Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto^^

Arrivederci~!


	2. –EÞίlσgσ—: Nυєşτяα Hιşτσяια

░**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto—**. All Rights Reserved. **░»Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα **░»Esτrucτurα**: Dяαbblє »(!)**Cαυτιoи**: (Dιαlσg-fic!) ░»**Words**: 162 pαlαbrαs **░»Raτed**: T

* * *

–**E**Þίlσgσ ► Nυє**şτя**α H**ιş**τσ**яι**α

۰•۰

—**E**-escucha esto Sasuke-kun: Dos ninjas... una historia.

—¿Cual historia, Hyūga?

—Pues em... la nuestra.

—Te ha golpeado demasiado duro aquel sujeto. Un minuto de silencio por tu neurona muerta.

—¿¡A-ah si!? Pe-permíteme refrescarte la memoria: Por... por ti es quién siento todo este amor. Y am... a-a ti te salvé de un ataque por la espalda justo por e... ¡pu-pues por eso!

—Lo que quieres decir es que mis errores son tus triunfos. Gracias por humillarme, Hinata.

—¡N-no! ¡No es a lo que me refería Sasuke-kun! Lo que... lo que quiero decir e-es que... estamos destinados a, pues em, a estar juntos.

—¿No es más fácil admitir que estas loca por mi?

—¿N-no te parece un hecho indiscutible, Sasuke-kun?

—Obsesionada. Con-mi-go.

—¡N-no es así! e-em, vale, si... si digo que sí... ¿Me... me... um... me susurrarás al oído ésta noche?

—Hn... sí tienes suerte Hyūga.

—Tras, todo lo, lo vivido el día de hoy... empiezo a, a sentirme con suerte Sasuke-kun...

—Y nadie me creería jamás que tú eres la perversa en esta relación... Ay de mi...

* * *

۰•۰

░**N/A**: Yo chy te creo Sasuke-kun! =,c... Hinata es una pervertida u_u XD y tu tan puro y virginal... buaaa ToT XDDD

:lol: xDD... no se que me ha dado por escribír un epílogo, y no sólo eso, el hecho de haberlo redactado en modo de dialog-fic CX bah, en fin, locuras ¬u¬

**Agradecimientos Especiales a: **

**AntoniaCifer **— anonimo — **sasuhinas fan (3) **

Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

Adieu!.


End file.
